


All We Want is You

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: “Would it be purely sexual?” Derek blurts out before Stiles can even fully open the door.“Uh. A hello would be nice.” Stiles opens the door wider and gestures Derek inside.





	

“I’m fine, I don’t need anyone.” Derek says, dismissing the packs attempts to set him up.

“Just because you are okay with being along doesn’t mean you have to be.” Stiles mumbles, knowing perfectly well Derek would still be able to hear him.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Derek growls.

“He means you could have the both of us. If you pulled your head out of your self-sacrificing ass for one minute you would realise Stiles and I have been trying to ask you on a date for months!” Lydia snaps. Stiles sighs, this was not how he planned for this to go. They weren’t exactly being subtle with their propositions. Derek just couldn’t seem to take the hint.

“uh, we are going to go.” Scott whispers dragging his girlfriend with him. The rest of the pack quickly follow his lead. Derek stares at Lydia and Stiles, not even noticing as everyone else leaves.

“I… what… you…” Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“We want to date you, you giant idiot.” Stiles walks over to Derek and drags him to sit between Lydia and himself. 

“I don’t get it, I thought you guys were happy. What do you want me for?” Derek says, still confused.

“We are,” Lydia begins, “but we could be happier. All we want is you.”

“We want you any way we can have you.” Stiles adds. 

Still confused Derek asks, “But why me?” 

“Because we love you.” Lydia says simply, placing her hand on top of Derek’s. 

“We have thought about this a lot. We know what we want. The question is, what do you want?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know.” Derek breaths out.

“We don’t expect an answer now. It’s not a decision we would want you to make lightly. We want to date you, but we will respect if you do not want that. This is completely up to you. Take as long as you need, and ask any questions you may have.” Lydia explains. She looks over at Stiles and nods towards the door.

“We will leave you to your thoughts. You know where to find us.” Stiles says getting up, he puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder giving it a squeeze before grabbing Lydia’s hand and walks towards the door. 

Derek sits in the same spot for hours, just thinking. He had always wanted Stiles. From the moment he met him Derek was hooked. But at the time Stiles was 16 and Derek was 24, it was not appropriate. Derek hated himself for liking a teenager, so he buried his feelings. When he first met Lydia, he thought she was just another annoying popular teenage girl, the kind he hated in high school. She was everything he didn’t like and so it was easy to just dismiss her. But as the pack grew to include her, he found that his first impression was completely wrong. He found that it was all an act. He realised Lydia was an incredible stunning genius. And once again he was falling for someone he shouldn’t. He once again buried his feelings. It was no use to him to be thinking about these teenagers when there are alpha packs and daraches running around Beacon Hills. 

Then Stiles and Lydia weren’t just teenagers anymore. They were adults, with adult lives, and they started dating each other. Derek was happy for them. He was glad they had found each other and were happy. That’s all he could ask for. He had been ignoring his feeling for the both of them for so long that he didn’t even have to fake the happiness for them, he genuinely just wanted them to be happy.

Now Derek has no idea what to feel. He got what he has wanted for a long time offered to him. He could have them. But for how long. What if they decide that they don’t want him? Or they get bored. He couldn’t deal with that. He is finally happy, he has a pack he loves, and there hasn’t been a supernatural attack in 3 years. He has been denying his feelings for 6 years, is he really ready to face them full force only to face the inevitable doom when they realise having him isn’t worth the trouble. He would be left heartbroken while they get to be happy together. 

But is it worth the risk? Yes, it may blow up in his face. But what if it doesn’t. What if they are serious? Could he really have them both? That was something Derek thought would be possible. Why would one of them want him, let alone them both. But here they are offering him whatever he wants. It’s all on his terms. It’s the biggest decision of his life, and Derek has no idea if he is brave enough to say yes and get what he so desperately wants. 

“Why me?” Derek asks himself. He sits there for hours, debating the pros and cons of agreeing to whatever it is Lydia and Stiles were suggestion.

Derek sighs. The only way he will get the answers to his questions is if he talks to them. He gets up grabs his keys and heads over to Stiles and Lydias apartment. 

It’s a short drive, and Derek spends it collection his thoughts and figuring out what the most important questions he has are. Derek gets out of the car and rushes towards the door, not wanting to lose his nerve.

“Would it be purely sexual?” Derek blurts out before Stiles can even fully open the door.

“Uh. A hello would be nice.” Stiles opens the door wider and gestures Derek inside. Derek glares.

“Lydia and I were about to have some dinner, would you like some?” Stiles questions, following Derek into the lounge room. Derek shakes his head, eyes not leaving the ground.

Stiles shouts, “Lydia, Derek’s here.”

Derek hears the clinking of plates as Lydia puts them down before joining them in the lounge.

“Hey Derek, what are you doing here?”

“You said we could talk.” Derek whispers.

Lydia just able to make out what Derek said nods and sits down, “Yes, ask anything you want.”

Derek takes a deep breath, “would it be only sexual?”

“If that is what you want.” Lydia replies without missing a beat, “Is that what you want?”

Derek hesitates. Is that what he wants? Only be with them sexually, never fully getting what he wants. But protecting his heart. No, that is not what he wants.

“No.” he finally replies.

“Then it wouldn’t be purely sexual.” Stiles smiles.

“How would it work?” Derek looks up to meet Lydia’s eyes.

“We would do much of the same as we already do. We would go out for dinner together, the three of us. Except they wouldn’t just be dinner with friends, they would be date night. Go to the movies, or stay in.” Lydia begins.

“The biggest difference would be the kissing and the sex.” Stiles blurts. Lydia throws a pillow at him and rolls her eyes.

“Yes, that would be on the agenda too. If that is what you want.” Lydia finishes, smiling.

“But why me?” Derek asks, truly confused. They were beautiful and could have anyone they wanted. So why did they want him?

“That’s easy, we are both in love with you.” Derek looks over and sees Stiles nodding in agreement. 

“What?” Derek couldn’t believe what he just heard. No way they were in love with him. No one could love him, he was damaged and broody. No way the two people he has feelings for love him. They must be screwing with him.

Lydia had learnt to read Derek long ago, she could see the disbelief hiding behind the anger.   
“Listen to my heart Derek,” She whispers, “and tell me if I’m lying to you. I am in love with you, Derek Hale. Stiles is in love with you. We want you to be our boyfriend.”

Derek listens closely to Lydia’s heart, hearing the steady beat of someone who was telling the truth. He looks up at Stiles, looking for confirmation that what Lydia was saying was the truth. That Stiles loved him too, and wasn’t being pressured into anything.

“I, Stiles Stilinski, am in love you with, Derek Hale.” Stiles grins, knowing his heart would be steady.

Derek sat in silence, staring at the two people before him. The two people who loved him. The two people he has loves, and they are offering their hearts to him.

“But what about each other, I thought you two were in love with each other?” 

“We are. Loving you doesn’t change the way we feel about each other. I have been in love with Lydia since I was 8 years old. I will always be in love with her. I just so happen to feel the same way about you.” Stiles explains.

“It was very disorientating when we realised we both we in love with you. It caused us a lot of confusion. But we talked about it with each other, we explained how we felt. This is not something we just decided we would try,” Lydia adds, “We have been discussing it for about a year. We didn’t know how you felt. Still don’t.

“We don’t want to push you into something you are not interested in, or something that makes you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to date either of us, we will not take offense. Nothing will change. If you only want to date one of us, we understand. Polyamory is not for everyone. We would love to be in a closed polyamorous relationship with just the three of us. But if that is not something you are interested in, well we can deal with that. This is 100 percent your decision.” Lydia finishes. 

Stiles bites his lip, “Take as much time as you need, we don’t want you to rush into anything. If you decide you are interested, we will be here and we will take things as slow as you would like. But Derek, don’t take this decision lightly. We are in love with you, and don’t say yes just because you are curious. Only agree if you are interested in a relationship with both of us. We don’t want out hearts broken.”

“Yes.” Derek firmly says. 

“Yes what?” Stiles and Lydia say in unison.

“I want to date you. The both of you.”


End file.
